wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Ajah
, Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah]] }} The Blue Ajah of the Aes Sedai normally involve themselves with righteous causes and justice. They have the most extensive eyes-and-ears network, and enjoy the prestige of having the highest number of Amyrlin Seats raised from their Ajah. The Blue has been at odds with the Red Ajah for a millennium, and for a time were separate from the White Tower altogether. The head of the Blue Ajah is called the First Selector. Size The Blue is the sixth-largest Ajah, behind the Yellow and before the White. }} It also contains twenty-two Black sisters, though the reader has only learned the identity of five. The Blue has a very high density of Black Ajah members in proportion to its size, something speculated to be because of the extensive eyes-and-ears network of the Blue. Demographics The Blue Ajah includes four Andoran, three Cairhienin, two Saldaean, two Tairen, two Taraboner, one Domani, one Illianer, and one Shiotan. All remaining Blue nationalities are unknown. Ajah loyalties Red Ajah There is deep-seated animosity between the Blue and Red Ajahs. It began two thousand years ago when Tetsuan was deposed and stilled and replaced by an Amyrlin formerly of the Blue, and was ignited a thousand years later when Bonwhin Meraighdin was also deposed, stilled, and replaced by an Amyrlin raised from the Blue, the legendary Deane Aryman, the absolute archetype of a Blue sister, who holds a position similar to that of Rashima Kerenmosa of the Green Ajah. For the next one thousand years the lack of any Amyrlin Seats raised from the Red Ajah infuriated the Reds, and culminated in the deposing and stilling of Siuan Sanche and the raising of Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan. The entire Blue Ajah deserted the White Tower, along with sisters from the Brown, Gray, Green, Yellow, and White Ajahs, and formed their own "Little Tower" in defiance of Siuan's treatment. With the raising of Egwene al'Vere to the Amyrlin Seat, the Blue Ajah has since returned to the Tower, but the relationship between the two Ajahs is still volatile. Green Ajah The Blue Ajah is closely allied with the Green Ajah, which is a friendship that has continued for a millennium. On rare occasion, there is some struggle and tension between the two Ajahs, such as when the Green Sitters of the time suggested Moiraine Damodred be sentenced to farm work due to Siuan favoring her, but the friendship of the Blue and Green Ajahs is firm and assured. Brown Ajah The Brown Ajah will support the White over the Blue, but supports the Blue over the Yellow. Yellow Ajah There is some animosity between the Blue and Yellow Ajahs, due to interference between the two over something that happened more than one hundred years ago in Altara. In recent years, Lelaine Akashi (and to some extent, even if through no fault of her own, Tamra Ospenya) and Romanda Cassin made sure to deepen this conflict of interests. White Ajah During the Aiel War the Blue Ajah's relationship with the White became strained, the reason for which was not known to the Blue Ajah. However, their shared animosity toward the Red Ajah has kept the Blue and White's relationship from deteriorating, and they have been on the same power axis as the Blue and the Green in the Hall of the Tower for the past millennium. Traditions and Moiraine Damodred being welcomed into the Blue Ajah]] Known traditions for members of the Blue Ajah: *never wearing red inside the Tower, though red gemstones are allowed *wearing all blue the first of each month *wearing blue stockings when leaving Tar Valon *refraining from marriage (except in some cases, such as Moiraine Damodred marrying Thomdril Merrilin and Siuan Sanche marrying Gareth Bryne) *greeting the newest Blue sister with a kiss of welcome *requiring the newly-raised Blue sister to bake a pie for the sixth member of the Blue to kiss her An ancient tradition involved all newly-raised sisters (not just Blue) to walk to the halls of her Ajah clad only in her shawl, but this was abandoned a long time ago. All that remains of this custom is that the hallways of the Tower must be kept clear until the new Aes Sedai reaches the quarters of her Ajah. Exodus When Siuan Sanche was deposed and stilled, and replaced by Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan as Amyrlin Seat, the entire Blue Ajah fled and secretly organized the rebel faction of the Aes Sedai at Salidar in Altara. This exodus was later sealed when Elaida disbanded the Blue Ajah entirely. With the eventual reunification of the White Tower, the Blue Ajah was restored after all the rebel sisters apologized to Egwene al'Vere, the Amyrlin Seat they elected for themselves, for their actions. Secret weaves All Ajahs have weaves known only to their members, and the Blue Ajah are no exception. There are two that are known so far. One controls insects, either repelling them, or making them gather and bite all at once. The other weave makes a person feel fear. It can be used to aid intimidation, as when pressing someone to answer questions, but unlike Compulsion it does not appear to actually force the subject to take any particular action. Leaders The First Selector of the Blue Ajah is Lelaine Akashi. She is also a Sitter in the Hall of the Tower, along with Lyrelle. A third Blue Sitter, who is yet to be identified, was killed during the fighting that broke out when Siuan was deposed, to be replaced by Moria Karentanis in Salidar, who was in fact Black. It is possible that this one Sitter was Eadyth or Anlee, who were Sitters during the Aiel War. It is unclear who replaced Moria in the newly united Hall. List of known Blue sisters *Adine Canford *Anaiya (suspected former First Selector; dead) *Aeldene Stonebridge (head of the Blue eyes-and-ears network) *Aeldra Najaf (former Keeper of the Chronicles under Tamra Ospenya) *Anlee (former Sitter; possibly deceased) *Berylla Naron (also Black Ajah) *Cabriana Mecandes (dead) *Cetalia Delarme (former head of the Blue Ajah's eyes-and-ears network; killed by the Black Ajah) *Eadyth (former Sitter and First Selector; possibly deceased or retired) *Faolain Orande *Kairen Stang (dead) *Lannis *Leane Sharif (former Keeper of the Chronicles under Siuan Sanche; changed to the Green Ajah) *Lelaine Akashi (Sitter and current First Selector) *Lyrelle (Sitter) *Maigan *Moiraine Damodred *Moria Karentanis (also Black Ajah, Sitter, executed) *Natasia *Rafela Cindal (sworn to Rand al'Thor) *Reiko *Sheraine Caminelle (damane) *Sheriam Bayanar (former Mistress of Novices under Siuan Sanche, former Keeper of the Chronicles under Egwene al'Vere, Black Ajah, executed) *Siuan Sanche (former Amyrlin Seat; dead) es:Ajah Azul Blue Ajah